


Winter Night

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Just a little kink with a Khajit.





	Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just started playing Skyrim again and somehow this popped into my head when I started the Mage Quest line. Don't ask me where that came from, but here it is.  
> Disclaimer: I don't owe Skyrim, this is just for fun.

**Winter Night**

Ishtar was lying on her coat on the snow cowered stones of the tower roof, her naked body exposed to the cold winter wind biting into her skin. But she hardly noticed with J’zargo’s face between her legs and his long, rough tongue inside her. Arching her back as he ate her out, she panted and moaned into the night. No one could hear her in the wind, and even if they could, she did not care. Because the Khajit was now slowly making his way up her body, his huge member brushing against her thigh. Oh, how she ached to have him insider her.

“Were your consultations fruitful, this one wonders.” J’zargo muttered against her breasts, this tongue darting out to lick her nipples.

“More or less.” The Dragonborn replied, shuddering as he ran his clawed up and down her sides. She had come to the college to find out more about Alduin and that Elder Scroll Paarthunaxx had told her to find. In that regard her findings were slim but she had gotten some useful information on Ulfric Stormcloak’s plans which would be useful to the legion. And then there was her impromptu visit to the roof of the tower when she had found herself unable to sleep, where she had run into the Khajit mage who was now positioning himself between her legs.

He teased her at first, pushing in just an inch or so before pulling out again, repeating that several times.

“Fuck!” She hissed. “Stop teasing me!”

J’zargo laughed. “Are all Imperial this impatient?”

“Only when we don’t get what we want.” Ishtar bucked her hips against him but J’zargo stopped her with a strong hand.

“Human women are tighter than Khajit women.” He explained. “If this one does not take his time, it will be painful for you.”

“I like a bit of pain.” Ishtar informed him and grabbed his cock. He was big and hard and much to her surprise there were tiny bards at the head of it. But that would not stop her. “Fuck me, now!”

J’zargo growled deep in his throat, pushed her hand away and thrusted into her. It did hurt, but not in a bad way. Ishtar arched her back as she cried out wordlessly, burying her hand in J’zargo’s silky fur and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He stopped when he was fully sheathed but not for long. After a moment he started to move.

“Like this, yes, this one can tell you like it.” J’zargo panted over her as he thrusted into her hard.

But not hard enough, not for he. “Faster!” she panted. “Harder!”

J’zargo hissed like an angry cat, and sped up, ramming into her until she came with a long shout, shuddering all over. And while she lay there in the cold, J’zargo pulled out of her and turned her over before entering her again.

“This one will fuck you through the floor.” J’zargo promised and then did just that. It was hard and fast and seemed to last forever. Ishtar came several times before she could feel him emptying himself deep inside her.

Panting heavily he climbed off of her and helped her sit up. They dressed quickly and returned back inside. The snowfall had gotten worse while they had been at it. There was a storm coming, a big one. Which meant she would not be able to leave in the morning. With a smile she led the Khajit to the guestroom she had been given. She was exhausted and so was he but there were other things Khajit were good for, like keeping her warm in the a cold, stormy winter night.

End


End file.
